Talk:Darth Main Page
'' It is requested by the Administration that Wikia Helpers and/or Staff do not edit the main page without discussing it first. '' Please contact an Administrator on their talkpage about this. Or go over our heads and discuss it with the almighty one. ideas there should be a featured article, quote of the day/week/month and featured user. 12.216.165.50 21:15, 13 August 2007 (UTC) *Yeah, we're planning to have all of that once we amass enough decent articles/users/quotes. Thanks for the ideas though. Keep 'em up, or we'll Destroy your planet! AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) 21:21, 13 August 2007 (UTC) **We will have Featured Sith instead of Featured Articles. No article can go on the main page without being something Sith-related. I figure we'll start with a rotation of one FS per month. QOTD also, eventually. Acky has suggested "Image of the Week/Month/etc." when we get enough contributors with show-offable Photoshop skills. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 22:10, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Oh my goodness Oh my goodness, you scared me to death saying the force unleashead is canceled because i really want it, don't do that again, belive me. 12.216.165.50 16:57, 15 August 2007 (UTC) *That's kind of the idea. Glad to hear it worked. 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) 17:23, 15 August 2007 (UTC) *I see Gonk removed the "this may not be true" tag. If you want to fool people too, you should join The dark side us. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:33, 15 August 2007 (UTC) **I figured the tag was redundant with all the "This wiki is full of lies" stuff above it :D 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 21:27, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Editing main page Why can't regular users edit "did you know"? Chack Jadson Talk 22:56, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Registered users who have been here long enough can edit that at Template:DidYouKnow. I think you ought to be able to, but let me know if you can't. Angela (talk) 23:05, 22 August 2007 (UTC) *Ah, thanks. I'm just used to Wookieeepdia; there's a direct edit link on the main page to the template. Thanks again. Chack Jadson Talk 23:09, 22 August 2007 (UTC) **Pinky49 has added an edit button to the "did you know"? box on the main page, you should be able to edit it directly now. If this does not work, let me know. also note that we've protected the template so new and unregistered users can't edit it. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 08:45, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Red color is argh! It's difficult to read the blue link text in the Did You Know? box. Might we try a different shade of red or another color altogether for that box? -- Riffsyphon1024 04:53, 23 August 2007 (UTC) *Although I myself don't have a problem with the color, could be because I haven't clicked any of the links yet, I'll see if we can find a better color for either the box or perhaps the link. We're still working on improving a number of things and this one is now on top of my list. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 08:37, 23 August 2007 (UTC) **I tried for a darker red when I first did that, but to no avail. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 12:03, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Vongopedia says "Hi!" Hello guys, I'm an admin from Vongopedia, polish Star Wars Wiki Parody :D I must say, it's a great suprise to see your Wiki, especially that you said about us when you were requesting for registration ;) Great job guys! Maybe we'll start a partnership between our Wikias? How about that? :D And BTW - great skin! I wish I knew how to do a similar one :P --Wedge 23:33, 3 September 2007 (UTC) *Thanks for the "Hi". If a vote were to take place involving a partnership between us, I would highly support it. It sounds like an excellent idea. And thanks for the comment about the skin, I made it with GIMP. :D 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 23:47, 3 September 2007 (UTC) **Nalken/Wedge>>If you want to become friends, you could start a Forum topic (something I fully support). Thanks for the kind words, 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 12:14, 4 September 2007 (UTC) ***Done ;) It's up to you now I guess :P --Wedge 12:35, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Idea to Build Up Darthipedia I think we should do like Wookiepedia (I know, the Force forbid) and have a weekly improvement drive, ala with our own satirical spin. I was thinking it could go like this: This week's Conscripted Slave Labor project Improvement Drive: (Insert Article Here) We could start with the "major" articles (like major characters, planets, etc.) and gradually build up this wonderful wikia...only for it to be destroyed by some hot-shot pilot and his wingmates. :) Nyax 02:41, 24 September 2007 (UTC) *Sounds good. I was gonna bring this up at the Council of Blood meeting, but I never would have thought of a name like that. Hell, if we do this, let's just keep it Conscripted Slave Labor project instead of Improvement Drive. :D 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 17:34, 24 September 2007 (UTC) **I agree, great idea and great name. We definitely need to discuss this at the Council of Blood meeting on October 27/28 (?), which gives you/us plenty of time to work out all the details. But I think it would be great if it is possible to have it all ready before then. I definitely support this idea. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:20, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Cool, thanks for the support. Nyax 19:03, 24 September 2007 (UTC) *It is indeed a good name, and an idea worth exploring. I do have one reservation about it, however. If a steady diet of sitcoms has taught me nothing else—and it hasn't—it's that when it comes to comedy writing, too many cooks can potentially spoil the broth, as it were. I'm not saying collaborative improvement projects would never work, but I do feel like certain types of articles would be more likely to benefit from it, and some more likely to be harmed by it. We already have an "Improve" category (I think...), and that might be all we need. To put it another way, there's a reason Wookieepedia doesn't have Improvement Drive anymore. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 12:19, 25 September 2007 (UTC) **I agree. I think articles that actually exist in Star Wars should be the ones improved; original articles would benefit more from different flavorings IMO. Nyax 13:59, 25 September 2007 (UTC) **Yes, we do have Template:Improve and Category:Articles that need to be improved. If you put the template on an article that article will automatically show up in the category, so would it not be a good idea to put a link to the category on the main page? It would not be a "real" improvement drive, but those article that need immediate attention will have a link on the main page. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 16:03, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Friends With Guitar Hero Wikia? Yes, it isn't exactly a match made in heaven, but right now I am the primary "caretaker" of WikiHero, and I think the two wikias should be friends...it will increase traffic for both sites, etc...and uh, yeah. :)Nyax 01:32, 26 September 2007 (UTC) *Yes, we need more enemies friends :)--JakerlComplain here : 02:39, 26 September 2007 (UTC) **Sounds like a good idea, but, could you provide a link to that wiki? We're always happy to find new enemies friends. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 14:28, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ** Sure...Here it is. I'm the only active user there pretty much, so its kind of bare bones. Feel free to contact me on my talk page here if you wish to help build it up. Oh, and I don't exactly know how to make our sites friends. So yeah, point and laugh now. :D Nyax 01:09, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ***I checked it out, I even contributed a bit. And it looks like there hasn't been much activity lately, but that could change. :) Does it have an IRC channel? --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 16:08, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ****I don't think so. Nyax 21:50, 27 September 2007 (UTC) I'm Back *Not sure if anyone remebers me, but I'm the guy who wrote the Darth Pillsbury article and suggested the Conscripted Slave Labor project. I missed the Council of Blood meeting unfortunately. I finished a new article, Darth Disney, and I'll continue to make edits to sabotage help out the wikia. Nyax 01:35, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Vandal Did'nt someone replace everything with 'Destroy Darthipedia'? Darth Oompa Loompa 17:24, 17 February 2008 (UTC) *Who did what, what do you mean? --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:20, 17 February 2008 (UTC) **About a week ago I was looking at Recent Changes when at the end of everything it said 'replaced with Destroy Darthipedia' or something like that. Darth Oompa Loompa 18:43, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ***Those edits were all reverted, and the person who did that was blocked. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:47, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Who was it? Darth Oompa Loompa 20:57, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Wait, I've found him. Darth Oompa Loompa 22:04, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Seriously? I get that today is April Fool's Day, ok? I am not a prude. But when my NINE YEAR OLD brother comes into my room and asks me what pimp-slap, bitch, ho, and fuck means, that means this is too weird. There are sexual references all over the place and swear words that would make my two army vets of grandfathers blush. For all of our sakes, isn't there anyone who is supposed to be regulating this? 75.45.249.132 22:50, 1 April 2008 (UTC) *You do realise that this isn't actually Wookieepedia, right? This is Darthipedia the Star Wars humor wiki. As a humor wiki, of course it's going to have adult-related humor. 72.79.218.13 23:05, 1 April 2008 (UTC) *Also, no. Nobody regulates anything on the internet. There are no handrails, there are no crossing guards, and your mommy is nowhere around. Welcome to real life. -- Darth Culator (Talk) 23:12, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Quote of the Week April 7th #"Ecape from the Death Star"? I think that needs to be fixed... Master GumpLord of Poodoo 13:15, 7 April 2008 (UTC) *SG1 fixed it, Thanks Gump. :) Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:25, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Darth Bush WTF happened to it? Was the article deleted? Darth Oompy 15:20, 7 April 2008 (UTC) *Check the recent changes. It was deleted because it was filled with personal attacks. The article has been created and deleted several times in the past. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 15:23, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Personal attacks? To who (apart from Bush)? *George Bush. Personal attacks against him. And please sign your comments with ~~~~. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 15:46, 7 April 2008 (UTC) New name. Hi. Just saying that I've got to make a new account, so you ban User: Darth Oompy. Wolud have said it on IRC, but.... 86.136.95.201 19:13, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ARGH!!!!!!!! How do you get rid of the kriffing ads?! Imperial Star Destroyer 14:40, 18 June 2008 (UTC) *These goddamn ads have become quite the problem. If you're using Firefox, download AdBlock Plus and NoScript. If you're using IE, then I'd suggest taking the keyboard and smacking the shit out of yourself until you no longer see them. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 14:46, 18 June 2008 (UTC) *Per Supergeeky. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:49, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Join forces with Foamipedia? Uh, hey Darthipedia, I am the founder of Foamipedia, the brand new Avatar: The Last Airbender humor wiki. Since Foamipedia strives for pretty much the same goals as Darthipedia, I was wondering if our wikis could be friends? At the moment things are pretty quiet considering we're still very new(Not even two weeks old yet), but am I trying to find ways to promote the wiki. Also, I apologize for the lack of funny on some of the articles and also the fact we're still using the default main page (wiki n00b here :-/). Andftw18 05:38, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *I would suggest opening a thread in the forums about this. That's where we usually direct users to make proposals. However, in my opinion, I doubt many users would support such a thing. At least not until you guys get a couple hundred articles anyway. Don't let that stop you from trying, though. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 07:47, 6 July 2009 (UTC) **Thanks. Probably way too early to panic, but we haven't been able to attract any interested contributors so it has just been me putting articles up. Andftw18 17:00, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Sci-Fi Humor Wiki? Have you guys ever considered expanding Darthipedia into not just a Star Wars humor wiki... but a general Sci-Fi humor wiki? I was just thinking about it. I think that you guys could attract a lot more content, and have a lot more opportunity for humor if you didn't limit yourselves to the one franchise, but expanded your mission statement to the entire genre. And you guys already basically write about whatever you want already. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *Isn't there already a "Star Trek Humor Wiki"? I always known Darthipedia to be just a Star Wars humor wiki, hence its name. ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 21:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Why Does the Main Page say that this wiki has 582,970,278 articles when it only has ?Smiley12 was here at 23:39, January 30, 2010 (UTC) *Because we have 582,797,754 articles about all the different Human males named Jax Pavan that live on Coruscant. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 00:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Winrar are you except for the white text on white... A F K When 14:50, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Mónaco es una piel de las heces, por lo que es realmente su culpa. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 16:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC)